Nueva Generacion Nuevos Problemas
by pipe92
Summary: Una Nueva generacion de guerreros Z aparece despues de tantos años , pero con diferentes retos como convivir con sus poderes en su adolecencia , Por una serie de problemas Bra , trunks y Goten terminan viviendo con Gohan y Pan como enfrentara este desafio Gohan como evitara que las ormonas adolecentes lo vuelvan loco


**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 ; Nuevas Enemigas Part. 1**

Han pasado ya 18 años de la derrota del perverso majin Buu , con el ultimo gran enemigo ya vencido los guerreros protectores de la tierra , podían disfrutar de sus vidas como Son Gohan quien después de una gran lucha interna con sigo mismo invito a salir a Videl empezando una relación que con el tiempo se volvió algo más que solo una bonita amistad , convirtiendo se en novios con el tiempo se casaron pero como toda pareja la vida cotidiana va volviendo monótona aburrida , o al menos eso pensaba la hija de míster Satán que después de tantos años Gohan no era el mismo del principio , pero toda esa monotonía iba a desaparecer con una rara enfermedad que afectaba a su padre

Su padre moría lentamente y si mas remedio Videl se había ofrecido a cuidarlo por los meses que fuera necesarios tal vez de esa manera Gohan volvería a ser el mismo de antes estar solos un tiempo les haría bien, lamentablemente Pan ni mucho menos Gohan sabían cocinar algo en la ausencia de la ojiazul, es por eso que Pan había traído a su amiga de entrenamiento Bra quien ayudaría en los labores del aseo en el hogar

- Bueno Bra solo te pediré dos cosas una que Pan no se meta en problemas en la preparatoria y que Gohan no se meta en problemas usando su traje de Gran Saiyaman - explica la ojiazul con sus maletas en la puerta mientras la peliazul anota cada detalle antes de su partida

- Esa mujer jamás olvida un se viste de héroe para salvar a una cuidad no todo resulta como debía y ella jamás lo olvida - reprocha entre risa Gohan recordando la vez que no todo le salió como debía ser al Gran Saiyman - a todo esto no hay comida tendrán que ir a comprar alguna parte

- Que como que debemos ir a comprar creí que mama había dejado comida para 3 meses - pregunta algo molesta la pelinegra

- Bueno Pan mientras ibas a buscar a Pan esta mañana, vino mi padre y Goten a comer y se acabaron toda la comida que había dejado tu madre - responde Gohan colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza enojando a su hija por aquel comentario

Con ese último comentario Pan y Bra salen volando rumbo alguna ciudad cercana donde comprar víveres para su estadía, mientras que el ex discípulo de picolo se dirigía rumbo a su trabajo en su aeronave voladora que pertenecía a Videl, por otra parte la nieta de Goku estaba muy feliz que su amiga Bra la princesa saiyajin también fuera a la preparatoria con ella, a los pocos minutos de volar llegaron a Ciudad Satán en busca de algún lugar donde comprar

- Oye Pan puedo preguntarte algo - dice la peliazul después de descender a la tierra

- Sí que quieres Bra - pregunta la pelinegra curiosa por la pregunta de la hija de Vegeta

- Bueno papa me ha dicho que no podre salir con ningún amigo terrícola hasta que logre transformarme en Súper saiyajin - explica la ojiazul mientras toma aire para continuar - por eso quería saber si puedo entrenar contigo ya que mi padre tampoco me deja usar la sala de gravedad

- Bueno papa me ha dicho algo similar debemos entrenar juntas para taparles las boca a todos – comenta con mucha energía Pan mientras que Bra hacia lo mismo

De esa manera se les paso la semana entrenando afuera de la casa junto con Goku, Gohan encontraba interesante el nuevo reto que se habían propuesto ambas semisaiyajines, por un lado no iban a causar problemas o a molestarlo a él, pero por el otro estaba la posibilidad de que ambas lo lograran y de esa manera Vegeta estaría furioso porque su hija tendría todo el derecho a tener un novio terrícola , finalmente había llegado el día que ambas entrarían a estudiar en la preparatoria de Satán cita , había llegado gracia a que Gohan aun estaba usando la aeronave de su esposa para no causar ninguna sospecha alguna

- Bueno chicas les deseo suerte y por favor Pan no te metas en problema – suplica Gohan viendo la cara de frustración en la cara de su hija

- Adiós papa gracias por el apoyo – comenta Pan de modo sarcástico viendo como su padre se aleja del lugar

La nieta de Son Goku y la hija de Vegeta ven como la aeronave se marcha mientras ellas se despiden, una vez que lo habían perdido de vista ambas jóvenes se deciden entrar, pero pan choca con una chica de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos color chocolate

- Fíjate por donde caminas perdedora, no porque seas la nieta de míster santa te hace ser la rey de mundo - dice la castaña mientras Pan se enfurece por aquellas palabras

- Oye mi amiga no te ha hecho nada para que tu le hables de esa manera tan descortés - alega enojada Bra defendiendo a su amiga

- Por tu cabello y tu ropa debes ser la hija de Bulma Brief , no es extraño que dos chicas que lo único que les importa sea el dinero este juntas vayamos Kay - comenta burlando se antes de marcharse del lugar - por cierto mi nombre es Lin tal vez tu padre recuerda a mi madre se llama lime

Después de ese encuentro con la que pareciera su primera enemiga en su primer día en la preparatoria , todo trascurrió con normalidad para las descendientes de saiyajin , hasta el almuerzo donde sus poderosos genes nuevamente salieron a la luz , pero de pronto la peliazul se detiene en seco y sale corriendo rumbo a la azotea de la escuela , Pan al ver esto sale también para ver lo que realmente estaba pasando

- Que sucede Bra porque saliste corriendo de esa manera percibiste un ki maligno - pregunta la pelinegra preocupada y a la vez curiosa de lo que pasaba

- Quisiera pero no es mucho pero el está aquí... - trata de terminar su frase pero es interrumpida por una voz varonil

- Bra porque diablos estas aquí te dije que no podías estar con los terrícolas hasta que lograras transformarte en Súper saiyajin - alega furioso el príncipe saiyajin Vegeta quien venía tras su hija

- Disculpe la señor Vegeta, fue mi padre quien la trajo será por un tiempo, la tía Bulma no le dijo nada de esto - comenta Pan mientras Vegeta se acerca con cara de pocos amigos hacia la hija de Gohan

- Eres igual de insoportable que tu abuelo, Porque siempre soy el ultimo en enterrarme esa mujer debería hablar conmigo en primer lugar, Trunks pagara por esto - dice Vegeta antes de irse sin antes dar un último aviso - Namek estará observando las si tu Bra te juntas con algún terrícola, será lo último que pueda ver ese insecto ja ja

- Le caíste bien esa es su forma de demostrar cariño así es el, aunque lo ultimo me temo que es verdad para el acabar con algún terrícola seria como respirar - comenta la peliazul algo preocupada por la amenaza impuesta por su padre

Pan aun no entendía muy bien como ese comentario tan amenazante pudiera resultar algo divertido para Bra, pero en otra parte de Satán City se encontraba Gohan en restaurante pero no se encontraba solo

- Que es lo que quieres Lime para que me citaste hasta este lugar - pregunta con molestia el hijo de Goku

- tú sabes porque no preguntes Gohan, ya te dije que quiero 1 millón de Zenis para que no le revele al mundo ni a tu mujer que Kay es tu hijo - responde la castaña sorprendiendo a Gohan con su respuesta


End file.
